Performance management is an important management function of a network management system, and may realize a function of monitoring real-time performance data which reflects a performance index and running state of network equipment, and ensure effective, stable and secure running of a network. Input optical power performance and output optical power performance of an optical port in network equipment are very important performance monitoring indexes, an optical power performance value is required to be within a reasonable range, optical power exceeding a reasonable range may cause a working abnormity of a network, excessively high optical power may damage a transceiver module in the network equipment, and excessively low optical power may cause an abnormity and even interruption of a service, both of which influences operation of the network. Once being discovered, an optical port with abnormal optical power is required to be timely processed to avoid a potential network engineering failure. Therefore, when optical power performance data of managed network equipment is monitored by a network management system, it is necessary to rapidly and intuitively display an optical power performance state of the network equipment in real time.
In a related technology, an optical power performance state is acquired and displayed in a manner as follows: the optical power performance state of equipment is queried from a server by a network management system client, and is displayed on the network management system client in a table form. Such a querying manner is lower in efficiency because it is usually necessary to query network elements (equivalent to network equipment) one by one; moreover, the table form is unlikely to intuitively reflect whether the optical power performance state of the network equipment is normal or not, and may not rapidly show the optical power performance state of the network equipment; and in the case of a large scale network, it is more difficult to accurately locate network equipment in an abnormal state.
From the above, in the related technology, it is necessary to query network elements one by one to acquire optical power data, so that querying efficiency is lower; and moreover, it is difficult to accurately locate a network element in an abnormal state.